barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie (The Great Puppy Adventure)
Barbie is a character from Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Story Barbie and her sisters went to stay in Willows for a fortnight because they were starting summer vacation. Barbie drove them there in their pink camper. Being the youngest, Chelsea didn't remember Willows, but Barbie remembered it well. She looked forward to spending time with Grandma Roberts, who they were staying with, and going to Willow fest with her childhood friend Christie. Grandma said that the treasure was buried by the town's founders for a time of need so that Willows would always prosper. Barbie's sisters wanted to go on a treasure hunt, but Barbie wanted to spend time with Christie. Skipper took photos of the map on her tablet, and they began searching for the treasure the next day. Barbie met Christie at Willowfest. They wanted to go on their old favorite ride, the Storminator, but it was shut down. Joe and Marty heard Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea talking about treasure, and decided to follow them so they could find the treasure and have it for themselves. Barbie found out that Christie had to move away because her parents couldn't afford to live in Willows anymore. She told Grandma over dinner that there weren't as many rides at Willowfest as she remembered, and Grandma responded that Willowfest had gotten small over the years. The next day, Barbie went out with Taffy to relive good memories. The younger sisters and their puppies went to solve the latest riddle and figured out that the answer was Lake Willows. From the ferris wheel at Willowfest, Joe and Marty noticed the girls at the lake and decided to follow them so they could begin finding the treasure for themselves. Barbie noticed that almost everything in Willows was closed or needed repairs. The next day, she joined the treasure hunt. Skipper's tablet was gone, but they still had the original map and the willow tree charm on Stacie's necklace. There were song lyrics on the map. Barbie read the second verse: "Meet me there at three. By the shady willow tree." The sisters celebrated at Willow fest, and when they were ready to go home, they took the puppies with them. Tiffany said she would visit whenever Grandma Roberts could. With their reward treasure, the girls created a new treasure hunt by hiding the treasure and making a new map to give the townspeople something to believe in. Physical Appearance Screencaps-barbie-and-her-sisters-in-the-great-puppy-adventure-38992109-720-400.png|1st outfit eb6800316a13e71f3899ba6842a1ff30.jpeg|2nd outfit Screencaps-barbie-and-her-sisters-in-the-great-puppy-adventure-38992117-720-400.png|3rd outfit When arriving in Willows, Barbie wore a pale pink peplum top with a floral design consisting of pink roses with green leaves. She wore this with light blue jeans, and pink sandals. She wore her hair down, with a braid. The next day, Barbie wore a blue denim jacket with rolled up sleeves, a white top with pink stripes and roses, gray pants, and black boots. She also wore this when hiding the treasure. While using her bike and exploring the cave, she wore a pink cycling helmet with a light on it, and harnesses. While being rewarded for saving the town, Barbie wore her hair down with a white, sleeveless floral shirt, a sparkly pink layered skirt, and pink sandals. She was awarded a gold necklace. She wore a pink and white necklace. Trivia *Barbie was Junior Scooper of the Month at the ice cream shop in Willows for nine months in a row. Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Siblings Category:Sisters